


the ice inside your soul

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Betrayal, Chronic Pain, Depression, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), M/M, Misunderstandings, Paranoia, Sentinel/Guide, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Squalo had been without his Sky, without his Guide, foryears. Every day was a struggle, but he had to push on. Had to find a way to get his Sky-Guideback.It was getting harder and harder to keep going.(Part of my KHR Sentinel/Guide AU)
Relationships: Fon/Mammon | Viper, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853503
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	the ice inside your soul

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri

It was so fucking hard to focus when all he could feel was cold. His bond to his Sky, and his deeper bond to his Guide, had formed a hard knot of ice within his chest – a miniature version of what his Sky-Guide-Boss was going through at every moment of the day. His zones were becoming more frequent, and harder to snap out of – only possible because of a few Guides on the Varia payroll who were skilled enough to pull him out of one but not powerful enough to threaten his bond with his Guide. He hadn’t hit a fugue state yet, but that was just it: he hadn’t hit one _yet_.

Fuck, but he wanted Xanxus back _so bad_ he could barely breathe for it.

He could only hope that his Guide wasn’t aware inside the ice of Zero Point Breakthrough. If he was… Squalo didn’t want to even contemplate it. It would be _torture_ to be frozen solid but completely aware of the cold and isolation and having _every single bond he held_ frozen as well. Hell, Belphegor had gone even _more_ insane at being cut off from Xaxnus’ Sky, and even though the Sky-Guide hadn’t been able to bond with Mammon, it was clear the little miser was feeling it as well. Their help with the frozen Sentinel-Guide bond between Squalo and Xanxus was getting less and less effective over time, and seemed to drain the little Guide more and more with each attempt. Their Sentinel was starting to get twitchy whenever they attempted to help, and Squalo wasn’t sure he wanted to fight the Storm Arcobaleno one-on-one. Especially not while he was cut off from his Sky and Guide.

Fuck Timoteo with a rusty knife for reviving Vongola Primo’s fucking _forbidden technique_ , and fuck Iemitsu with a red-hot poker for putting the damn idea into the old man’s head in the first place! Squalo would _relish_ destroying them both once he got his Sky-Guide back and had permission to do so. He might even let the bloodthirsty little Storm brat help exact some vengeance of his own.

He was pulled from his revenge plans by the return of Mammon. The Arcobaleno settled onto Squalo’s desk, shoulders slightly slouched as they nearly always were when the little miser was separated from their Sentinel, and then took a deep breath and pushed their hood back slightly so that their eyes were just barely visible without Squalo’s enhanced vision.

“A year. In a year, I can bring them here and they can help us get Xanxus back,” the small Mist said, and Squalo sat bolt upright.

“You’re fuckin’ serious? Just a year?” It felt like forever, but at the same time, it felt like no time at all – not after seven torturous years of this frozen emptiness.

“Just a year, two at most,” Mammon confirmed. They looked utterly exhausted. “I managed to drag some information out of Lal Mirch that isn’t bound by her contract with the CEDEF. Reborn is going to be sent to train the other remaining heir in August next year.”

Squalo froze.

“What?” he snarled finally. Mammon just looked at him tiredly.

“Iemitsu has a kid, you know that.” Squalo scoffed. Practically the _entire mafia_ knew Iemitsu had a child. Fucking idiot never stopped cooing about his ‘adorable wife’ and ‘cute little tuna-fishy’ – Squalo almost felt sorry for the brat. “What very few people know is that Nono sealed him as a child.” Squalo went still once more. Nono had done _what?_ “I know,” Mammon said at Squalo’s wordless snarl, “but now Nono wants to make him Decimo. Reborn’s being sent to unseal and train him. Reborn told him to wait a year to finish up with Cavallone.”

“How do you know about the sealing?” Squalo asked, suspicious.

“Because Fon’s family was involved in the aftermath.” Mammon shook their head. “In about a year, we can get Xanxus free. We just need to keep on until then.” They left without another word.

Squalo sank back in his chair, thoughts racing through his mind a mile a minute, connecting the clues that Mammon had given him – and probably some the exhausted Arcobaleno hadn’t realised they’d given.

Iemitsu’s kid had been sealed, and Fon’s family had somehow been involved with the resulting problems that likely came about. That meant Mammon had likely been going to see the brat every time they disappeared with Fon for ‘family reasons.’ But each time Mammon came back from those trips, they had an updated timeline on when they could bring someone – maybe Iemitsu’s brat? – to Italy to free and help Xanxus.

A sinking feeling settled into Squalo’s stomach. There was a possibility that he didn’t want to consider, because that meant Mammon had played him – played the entire Varia – for fools for _years_.

What if that was just a plot to bide time to let the kid grow up and be a _real_ threat?

Squalo had to get Xanxus back and free sooner rather than later. He couldn’t risk losing his Sky-Guide permanently.


End file.
